


Wendigo.

by LoudandDangerous



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Gore, Jekyll and Hyde, Josh is a cannibal, Like a Jekyll and Hyde thing, M/M, Really disturbing actually, Sometimes Tyler is Blurryface, This story got me sent to the principal's office., Tyler is trying to kill his mind., Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As mentioned in the notes of Chapter 33 for Tyler and Josh vs. The World, this is the story that got me sent to the principal's office for 'disturbing elements' (At least that's what Principal Penny says.)</p><p>Josh is a cannibal. He does not have any regards to humans as long as their flesh is lovely.</p><p>Tyler is trying to kill his mind. It has taken on it's own form and tries to kill him. </p><p>Josh will try to eat Tyler, but fail to do so. There's something about this boy that makes Josh feels strange. </p><p>It makes Josh feel like cannibalism is not the option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wendigo.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people wanted to hear this story so here you go.
> 
>  
> 
> I had to change it because Josh originally ate a child and that made some chick in my class throw up so…..
> 
>  
> 
> The guidance counselor would like to talk to me about 'the difference between scary and disturbing'
> 
> Well, ghosts in a library is not scary but mine is disturbing.
> 
> Language Arts class is so goddamn confusing.

Josh eyes the bodies of the park. The small clueless children and the bored, overworked parents who pay no mind to their offsprings. Children’s blood is young, fresh but their small bodies cannot hold much, therefore the portion of the meal is small. Adult blood, however, is aged, ripe for the picking and there is far more to offer than small bratty children. Josh is fond of the red liquid, they way it tastes on his tongue and he rarely is given a 2 for 1 offer, a parent and child.

 

He loves slowly taking his pocket knife and dragging it down the flesh of his bodies, seeing the skin cut open and expose the organs. The beating heart, the beautiful stomach oh so lovely peach tint and Josh is blessing his past self for taking that anatomy course in college. He grins when a man trips on his shoelace before him and smirks when he grips the man by the foot.  


 

The man screams but Josh simply smothers him with a cloth and drags the unconscious man to his car.

 

He takes out his pocket knife, the blade is dry but Josh does not want to hurt the man.

 

Well, not so soon anyways.

  
He licks the flat surface of the blade and puts it to the man’s chest.

 

 

 _‘’1. 2. 3. 4.”_ He whispers when he drags it down and sees the blood pour out of the man.

 

“I don’t want to play this game anymore.” The man’s voice is a hoarse whisper. Josh scowls.

_“5. 6. 7. 8. This is not your choice, but your fate._ ” He wipes his finger on the blood seeping and licks his finger. He licks the remaining blood from his lips and continues.

* * *

Tyler sits in a room. Tired. Bored. Depressed. Afraid.

 

Afraid of what his mind can do. Afraid of what it will do if let out of the room. Tyler cannot leave, he sits in the darkness. He looks outside, sees a whole world better off without him it in because he, Tyler Joseph, is capable of horrid things. He is capable of things that Tyler himself cannot comprehend. He does not want to be the other man.

 

The name who goes by Blurryface.

 

Blurryface is the horrid man who killed his father. An abusive man who did not care for Tyler's safety. He did not believe Tyler when Blurryface first arrived.

 

He only believed the day that Blurryface took a gun and shot him to the heart.

 

 _"1 for the spankings. 2 for the hit. 3 for the day you killed mom and 4 for the day you broke my arm."_ The words ring in Tyler's mind. They were not Tyler's words, but the words of Blurryface.

 

The words that haunt him to this day.

 

But today, Tyler decides that Blurryface has not come out. He decides that he can go outside. Tear down the curtain and accept that he might be okay today.

 

He may not be okay for a long time after this. He needs to take the opportunity.

 

So Tyler slowly grips the doorknob and opens to the hallway. The air lingers and feels damp, cold and smells musky. Tyler will grimace at this but ignore it.

 

He steps outside. The front door clicks behind him and his feet are light on the pavement.

 

He does not know how his horrid thoughts took on a life of it’s own. He does not know why it is out to kill him. He fears it will win. He fears he will lose.

 

The grey blanket around the town is dismal, the air is hazy and damp from an impending rainstorm and his Converse along the sidewalk makes the peculiar sound of shuffling. He runs a hand through his brunet hair and turns his head to make sure nothing is behind him.

 

He runs into a man, he has bright fiery red hair and blood on the corners of his mouth. Tyler simply stands before the beast before it yanks him and pulls him to the car.

* * *

Tyler will scream, but no one will hear. Josh will laugh and it’s fills the air. Tyler will cry and feel the tears. But Josh will grin at Tyler’s deepest fears.

 

But then, Josh stops and feels the pain.

 

 

Now it is him who will not play the game. Tyler is hurt, he is scared and Josh wants to know why.

 

‘’I am not concerned about your fear, but you were crying before I gripped you. Why?”

 

‘’My mind is trying to kill me.” He chokes out, Josh’s heartstrings are making him feel something.

 

It feels brown-orange.

 

It feels gross.

 

So Josh sits up and Josh stops. He stares into Tyler’s eyes with his own, a menacing look of curiosity and pure terror to cruise through Tyler’s veins. Tyler is afraid but…

 

_He’s also not._

 

He wants to know more about the man who had tried to kill him.

 

He wants to see if this man can fix his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the whole part explaining how Josh likes his blood and eats people….my teachers don't like that apparently so….
> 
> Might as well give it to people who want it.


End file.
